FIG. 1 is a perspective view that illustrates a related art electrical connecting apparatus, such as a power adapter having a collapsible two-pronged plug. FIG. 2 is a section view that illustrates the related art electrical connecting apparatus. The related art electrical connecting apparatus includes a case 21, and a plug terminal 22 installed at a front surface of the case 21. The plug terminal 22 is rotatable about a hinge portion 22a.
Within the case 21, a circuit board 23 couples to the plug terminal 22. The circuit board 23 converts a high voltage into a low voltage. The plug terminal 22 may be connected to a power supply unit C, such as a wall mount electrical socket to receive the high voltage.
Extending out of the case 21, an output terminal 24 connected to the circuit board 23 outputs the low voltage. The low voltage may be used to power an electronic device, not shown, such as a mobile communication terminal. Formed on the case 21, a rectangular plug-receiving cavity 25 receives the plug terminal 22 in a folded position.
In the related art electrical connecting apparatus, the plug terminal 22 after an extended period of use becomes loose rotates in an undesirable direction. This causes inconvenience to the user when inserting the plug terminal into a wall socket.
Thus, there is a need for an improved electrical connecting apparatus that is more robust and provides advantages and more convenience to a user.